To Remain Unnamed
by Jonochi
Summary: When a portal is found linking the way to Erik and his lair from the year 2005, a young college girl meets some new friends from the past and perhaps can fulfil her dreams of music...(I know, the summary is lame)
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer and info:**

Well, I don't own PotO and stuff…Just Janine! We love you Janine! Anyway, this is just a story that I have been dreaming up for about 3 months now! It probably won't make a lot of sense at first(meaning now!) but if you stick with me, you'll understand it! R and R! Love ya!

**To Remain Unnamed **

**Chapter One**

Near a small city in Montana, there is a forest. It's not very large, just enough to sit and have a private picnic or camp with your friends. This patch of trees is owned by Takashi Nakayu and his daughter Janine Rina Nakayu, who live just on the border.

Janine loved to wander though the forest with her friends Zak, Chris, and Jayne. They were all in the same college and had also formed a rock band, which was currently nameless. In the band, Janine had the lead guitar, Chris on bass, Zak on drums, and Jayne as the lead singer. The band was unpopular, and did not have a name.

Today, Takashi and Janine were going to go camping, so Janine went out to find a perfect spot while Takashi packed essentials. While searching, Janine came upon a small clearing with absolutely no light seeping through the pine needles above. She was about to pull out her flashlight before noticing light in the middle of the clearing. Pale red, blue, and greens danced in the dark before Janine's eyes. Her mouth fell open slightly and she advanced toward the lights. Gradually, she reached out and extended her fingers into the marvelous colors. They began to swirl into one another and seemingly consumed Janine's hand. Fear struck Janine and she pulled her hand back into the dark. She stared a few moments before reaching back into the light. Once again, her hand was dissolving in the colors, then her arm. When the light reached her face, she inhaled deeply, and put aside all fears. The light had now consumed her whole body.

The feeling was unlike any other. A warm, white light surrounded her. Her hair felt as though it was standing on end. She also felt the sensation of floating in mid-air. All at once, the feeling was gone. Janine felt cold, wet stone under her and the air was also cold and wet. Startled, she looked around frantically. There was no light, only complete darkness.

Janine felt her surroundings. She was on a ledge that seemed to be about three feet from the wall to the edge. She wanted down from this ledge and onto something where she could walk to find her way out. Slowly, she lowered her foot to feel around under the ledge. She felt more stone brush the bottom of her sandal. She sighed and lowered herself slowly down, but before she got down, she lost her grip and fell hard. Obviously, she had fallen on a sharp rock, for there was now a hole in the back of her shirt, and blood seeping out. She let out a scream of pain and slowly made her way onto her hands and knees. She would have to crawl to be sure there were no more ledges to fall off.

For what seemed like hours, Janine called out for help and crawled around on the cold stone. At last she heard something that sounded like a large, heavy object falling to the ground. Janine gasped. Something was there. Once again, she called out, but as soon as she did, an organ began to play loudly. The song was dark and mysterious. Janine was full of amazement. She listened all around her for the source of the music. It had to be close, but where? She could not tell, for it echoed off of the walls, giving the impression that the walls were speaking. Finally, Janine saw a small light. Slowly she crept toward it, and it grew larger. A smile flashed over her face and she began to crawl faster toward this light. It was an opening out of the darkness!

Janine appeared at the opening and smiled. There was light all around, but dim, as if cast by hundreds of candles. As Janine walked, she found that it was just that, hundreds of candles were all around, illuminating the area. 'Who would've taken the time to do this?' Janine wondered as she made her way through the candles. There were also sculptures of many shapes surrounding her, and the organ's sound grew louder. She followed the sound as well as she could.

Janine gasped when she saw the source of this music. It was a huge organ, with pipes reaching up to the tops of the cave. There was a cloaked figure, a man, in front of it, playing with such emotion Janine couldn't help but stare. Suddenly, the man stopped playing. He whirled around and saw Janine. His face was masked in white. He backed into the organ and stared at Janine, his mouth open. Janine hadn't realized why he had just turned on her, and glanced around to find the reason. While she was in awe over the man, she hadn't been paying attention to what she was doing, and knocked a candle over. It had started a small fire on some cloth. She smelt it now. Of course the man had smelled it too, that's why he turned around! The man approached and doused the fire with water from a lake just off of the pathway. He then turned on Janine and advanced swiftly to her.

"Who are you?" he snarled, gripping her wrists with cold, harsh hands. "Answer!" he shouted through the silence. Janine just stared up at him breathing heavily. He pushed her down onto his stool where he sat playing the organ. "Must I repeat myself?" he growled and glared at her angrily. Janine whimpered and covered her head with her arms. 'This is a dream,' she though. 'That's all it is, a dream!' Suddenly, she felt the hands forcefully grasp her black hair and jerk her head up. "Where did you come from? Who are you? I want to know!" the man glared at her hard.

"M-My name is J-Janine Rina Nakayu!" Janine sobbed trying not to look at the man, "I-I don't know how I got here, I just, a-appeared!" She stuttered through her tears.

"Liar!" the man shouted at her

"What?" Janine did her best to blink the tears from her eyes, "It's true! I have no clue what happened! All I wanted was to go camping!" Janine started to cry again and fell off the stool. The man let go of her hair and stared at her in amazement.

"Where did you get those clothes?" he asked, now puzzled at Janine's appearance.

"W-Wal-Mart" Janine sobbed and looked up at him. She was wearing a simple, tight, baby blue tee and a pair of blue jeans.

"What?" Asked the man even more confused. Janine sat up and looked at him, also beginning to get confused.

"Wal-Mart," She repeated, "Do you not know what that is?" she then fell forward because of a sharp pain on her back from her previous fall.

"What happened to you?" the man asked her in a somewhat polite voice. He knelt down and lightly touched her back.

"I fell earlier," Janine answered, looking up at him, "Off of a ledge or, something, just as I got here from the forest. Where am I? Where's my father?" Janine looked around her frantically. The man grasped her shoulders firmly, but not too hard.

"Who are you? Janine?" He asked again, looking at her in a rather puzzled way.

"Yes, I'm dreaming, right? This is just a dream. You are, and, what's your name anyway? Where am I? How did I get here? No, it's not a dream, my back hurts." Janine's eyes began to cloud up once again as she spoke the many thoughts that were floating through her head. The man lifted her chin and stared into her eyes.

"You do not fear me?" He asked gently and received a timid headshake from Janine, "You do not know where you are, or how you came to be in this place?" the man looked her over. "You seem to be different. Yet, is it I who seems to be different from you? You're confused and scared aren't you?" Janine slowly nodded. "Well," the man glanced around. "I can help you. I think, at least, that I can help you. My name is Erik. Please, follow me." He took her by the hand and led her to a room. A bed sat in the middle of the room, in the shape of a silver swan, red blankets clothed it beautifully. He motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"Thank you," Janine whispered timidly to him as he began to clean her wound. He said nothing. He was very mysterious indeed. Janine didn't know what to say, and just let her mind wander through the strange story that was unfolding all around her.

**Chapter One: End**

So what did you think? Don't be too hard, I know the characters will be way ooc in the upcoming chapters, but it's just supposed to be fun! By the way, the title of the phiccy has to do with the band...and I won't give any spoilers, just know it will be spiffy! If that's your kind of thing, that is!


	2. Chapter Two

**Info and Disclaimer:  
**I swear I've already done this! Anyway…I don't own Erik, although I sure wish I did…  
-faints-  
Anyway, this chapter kind of starts odd, but I do that! I guess the whole thing is odd...But oh well! R+R! This is supposed to be a fun, stupid phic...so act like that's what it is! Hehe!

**Chapter Two**

Janine woke up to the sweet sound of a nearby violin playing lightly, but did not open her eyes. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was, but then was quickly reminded from the pain in her back. She went back over the details that she remembered in her head. Erik, the cloaked figure who she had seen, had cleaned up her wound and wrapped soft cloth around her. That was all Janine could recall.

Slowly, Janine opened her eyes and looked around. She was on the same swan shaped bed she had been on when Erik cleaned her wound. There was black lace surrounding the swan, and Janine had one of the red blankets from the bed draped over her. She climbed off the bed and lifted the lace over her head, letting it fall back down afterwards. With a straight back, she walked out of the room she was in toward the sound of the violin. Surly enough, it was coming from Erik, sitting with his back facing organ, with the violin resting gently on his shoulder.

Janine approached Erik dragging her feet. He did not stop playing, but looked up at her for a moment, before returning to his music. Janine did not recognize the song, but smiled softly, for it was very calming. Erik stopped playing and looked up at Janine, his face still masked with the white mask that he had worn before. Janine stared at the mask.

"Why do you wear that?" She asked in a tired voice.

Erik just shook his head, "It doesn't matter. What does matter, however, is if you're feeling any better." He stood up and walked behind her. "Is you're back feeling well?" Janine felt his hand lightly touch the top of her back just above the wound.

"Y-yes! It feels great!" Janine lied. She quickly turned around and smiled at him. She didn't really want to talk about how her back felt; she just wanted to know what was going on. "Hey, what happened before I fell asleep? What did you do to me?"

Erik sighed, "You passed out in my arms when I was treating your wound. You did lose quite a bit of blood without realizing it. And, before you ask, I did nothing to you after that but lay you on the bed and leave." He added this last bit with an odd sort of frustration.

Janine nodded, "Ok, sure, I'll believe you. Now, how do I get out of this place?" she asked him, trying to sound smart.

"I'm not sure how you got in." Erik simply replied, equally as smart.

"Well, will you at least help me find my way out?" she questioned, tilting her head to one side slightly, trying to act cute. It sometimes worked with her father.

"Of course, _mademoiselle_," He said, his eyes beginning to grow distant behind his mask. He just stood there, watching her, as if expecting her to go away on her own. "Well, can't you remember the way you came?"

"I do!" Janine stated quickly, "Maybe I was just taking my time!" She turned and followed the path she had walked down when she approached the organ. She searched over the ground. Erik said she had lost a lot of blood, but if she did, why wasn't there any over the floor? Before she could even get this question out, Erik told her that he had nothing better to do than clean up. She was a little surprised that he had said this, but gave up on pondering how he would know. She had a small headache, and did not plan on making it worse.

Janine slowly came to a stop on the pathway. What lie ahead was just a dark cavern. Erik came up behind her and looked at her.

"Stuck?" He asked. Then, before she could answer, he handed her a candle. She sighed and took it from him, smiling. The dim light illuminated the area, but Janine could still barley see. This must have been where she had come before the met Erik, although, she could only hope it was. As she walked, Erik trailed behind her, not making any sound. All she could do was walk now, for she had no clue where she was headed, but didn't want to tell Erik as he would know exactly where they were. She would rather do things on her own.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Erik tapped Janine's shoulder. She whirled around to look at him. He was looking at the ground. Janine followed his gaze and spotted a flashing red light. It was her cell phone! Janine smiled and set the candle on the ground and rushed to her phone. She opened the cover and a blue light filled the room from the screen. At least, it seemed that it filled the room. The light really isn't that bright when you're not in a dark cave. Janine smiled happily and looked up at Erik. His face was twisted with horror and shock as he stared at the phone. Janine looked at him with confusion. Did he really live underground so long he didn't even know what a cell phone was?

Erik slowly approached Janine and her phone. "What is that?" He asked, peering over Janine's shoulder. Janine laughed and pushed a few buttons, the phone began to vibrate. Erik immediately flung himself to a wall of the cave. He was breathing heavily and Janine soon figured that Erik was afraid of a cell phone! She giggled and walked to Erik, holding the phone at her side.

"Don't worry about it!" She said, holding back laughter, "It's just a phone is all!"

"What is a _phone_?" Erik questioned, not taking his eyes off of it.

"You can call people with it, you know, modern technology!" she looked at the screen on her cell and frowned, "I don't have any bars in this place, so I can't show you."

"Bars?" Erik asked, now more puzzled than ever.

Janine giggled and shook her head, "Never mind that, what's that?" She looked at a small piece of cloth on the ground. It must've been from her shirt! She held out the phone to light up the area. Surly enough, there was blood around it. She followed the blood with her eyes. A few spots created a trail out of the cave, the way the two had come in. This was the right place!

"Where exactly did you say you were from, Janine?" Erik asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I didn't," Janine replied, as she walked over to the cloth and looked up at a ledge, "But, if you must know, I'm from Montana! Is that not where we are?"

"Montana? What's that? Or, where? Perhaps even when is that?" Puzzled, Erik followed Janine and also looked up at the ledge. "What is it?" He asked and glanced at Janine, then to the ledge again.

"My ticket home I sure hope!" Janine handed Erik the cell phone, which he took reluctantly, and began to climb to the ledge. With much effort, and a push from Erik, she finally made it. She screamed with delight and shock.

"What is it?" Erik quickly climbed up as well and looked at Janine. She looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Fear for my safety?" she asked. Erik calmed down and his eyes resumed their distant look.

"Well, I thought, I mean to say-"

"Hush," Janine pointed at the wall. There were lights swirling around about two feet from where they were sitting. Erik's eyes grew wide as he watched the pale red, blue, and green. Janine put her hand over his (which made him jump) and pulled him to the light. When the got right next to it, Erik pulled back.

"What is that?" He breathed.

"That," Janine said, trying to pull Erik toward it, "Is how I came into this place. And it's exactly how we're going to get out!"

"_We're_? Oh no, I'm not swimming in flashing colors!"

"What? It doesn't hurt! It's actually rather pleasant. Please Erik?" She pulled on him gently. "I want you to be with me so I don't die or something"

"Very convincing words, Janine" Erik sighed and gave her a nod. Janine grinned and slowly made her way through the light, pulling Erik along behind her.

**Chapter Two: End**

Yeah, that felt like a good place to end it…sorry it's so lame! I'm such a bad writer! I'm just having fun! -

'Oh no, I'm not swimming in flashing colors!'

By far my favorite Erik line! Lmfao!


	3. Chapter Three

**Info and Disclaimer:**

I have a quarter! And, a chocolate bar! And a cute little Erik plushie! I Love you Erik Plushie! Too bad I can't have a real Erik…Ok, well, this chapter's shorter…and pretty stupid…but I like it! So be kind to me!

**Demon In Me**: Thank you for your review, i will definatly look into that in upcoming chapters, sorry it took so long to relize this

**To Remain Unnamed**

**Chapter Three**

Erik and Janine were surrounded in white light. The warm sensation Janine felt before flowed back into her body. Before she knew it, she was sitting in the dark clearing of the Montana forest. She looked around to find Erik sitting next to her. He was breathing rather heavily and his eyes were wide with fear. Janine grinned. That was exactly how she felt after going through the light the first time. Janine searched over the clearing and found her flashlight that she had dropped before.

"Why couldn't I have had that in the cave?" Janine mumbled and clicked on the flashlight. Instantly, Erik sprang up and stared down at the light.

"What is _that_?" He shouted. Janine looked up at him and stood up slowly.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, then her voice growing sarcastic she asked, "You really don't know what a flashlight is? Seriously, what year are you from?" She burst out laughing.

"1871," Erik said aloud. Janine looked at him and stopped laughing. She wasn't expecting him to actually answer that question. Especially with a farfetched answer like that!

"Your weird, Erik" Janine said, raising an eyebrow. Then she turned her head to where the swirling lights should have been. They weren't there. She looked back at Erik, her mouth slightly open. "1871, huh? Well, this is the year 2005. Erik, dear, are you feeling alright?"

"What do you mean 2005?" Erik whispered, "You mean to tell me that I was transported into the future?"

"You? Into the future? I think it was I who went into the past! Perhaps it has to do with those lights?" Janine looked back to the place they had been. "I hope they come back. Maybe it takes an hour."

"You seem really calm about all this," Erik said, just staring at her. He had no clue what to do or think.

"Sure, you see this all the time in horror movies and shows and stuff like that, just never thought it would really happen."

"Somehow I believe you. Which, might I add, is really odd."

"Yes, well, shall we?" Janine began to walk through the forest and motioned for Erik to follow, and, reluctantly, he did. The whole journey out of the forest was caressed in an awkward silence. Every once in a while, a twig would snap under their feet, or Erik would make a strange noise, other than that, no words were spoken.

Once out of the forest, Janine gave out a sigh. She looked around at Erik, who was busy pulling pine needles out of his cape which he wore. She thought about it a moment, then realized that he did wear pretty old fashioned clothes. Maybe the swirling lights were some sort of time portal.

"Erik," Janine said, a smile playing on her face, "This way!" She gestured down a hill. At the bottom of the hill stood a house. Janine walked down the hill with Erik at her side. Whenthey reached the houseJanine called out, "Father," but there was no answer. She led Erik inside and had him sit on a couch in a room with pictures nearly covering every square inch of the walls.

"What's that?" Erik asked, pointing to the television set that sat in a corner of the room. Janine looked at it and smiled. She walked over to the couch and picked up the remote from the arm. Erik was still staring at the television when Janine turned it on. His eyes grew wide, but he did nothing else. Janine smiled at him.

"Were you expecting some sort of light to appear?" she asked, thinking of the phone and flashlight.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting moving pictures though," Erik replied, still looking at the television.

"Well, don't expect everything here to have lights, though, nearly everything does," Janine wandered off through an open door. Erik stood up and roamed around the room. He stopped in from of the television and peered at it. He ran his fingers over the screen and wondered how there could be so many small people in one small box. Then he shook his head. This place was filled with odd things, so he couldn't imagine that this 'Box of People' was the last thing he found strange. Suddenly, sound began to come out of the box, Erik heard the people talking. He didn't hear what they said, for hehad thrown himself backward. When had finished his shout of terror, the people in the box disappeared to reveal black once more. Erik heard a male voice behind him laughing. He whirled around to see Janine standing behind the man who was laughing.

"Erik, this is my dad, Takashi Nakayu!" Janine clapped her fathers shoulder. "I told him all about the lights and stuff,"

"Yes," Mr. Nakayu began, "Quite odd isn't it? Well, get off the floor there, Erik." Mr. Nakayu held out a hand which Erik took hesitantly.

"Okay, we need some music now!" Janine said thoughtfully and walked over to a yet another box.

"I like music," Erik said and took a few steps toward Janine. Suddenly, electric guitar began to spill out of the speakers around the room. Janine started to jump around to it and Erik just stood there, his mouth slightly open. Janine laughed and turned off the music.

"I guess I must explain, huh?" She pulled out a CD from a shelf. "This is a CD. Compact disk. It holds music on it, and, you put it in here to play it!" She pushed a button on the CD player and inserted the disk, "This is a CD player. What you heard just now was AC/DC, my favorite rock band of all time! That was Back in Black for your information. It's a song. It came out of those," she pointed to the many boxes around the roomYou say you like music? That's good! Did you like that music?"

"That," Erik said, pointing to the CD player, "Was not music." He stared at Janine for a moment before turning around and sitting on the couch. "My head hurts."

"Alright, it was so music. You just can't appreciate music in all its forms. All of a sudden, I hate you!" Janine stormed off down a hallway and a door slam could be heard. The music that was heard earlier, could now be heard through the walls, but muffled.

"Ah, ignore her," Mr. Nakayu said with a sigh, "She'll be back out in fifteen minutes. You can hang here if you'd like." Mr. Nakayu gave him a small bow then left the room. Erik lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He was too confused to do anything more but lay there. Finally, he fell asleep.

**Chapter Three: End**

Kay, that one ended stupid. Whatever…I'm having fun! I hope you guys are too! Well…if anyone's even reading this! He he! REVIEW! Love ya!


End file.
